


Olaf

by breadjangjun



Category: BY9
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadjangjun/pseuds/breadjangjun
Summary: ♡ winter is nothing with your warmth





	Olaf

**Author's Note:**

> BY9 STANS KEEP BREATHING

sejin is sitting outside of the 7/11 with two hot ramen bowls. what else is better than hot food in the middle of winter.

"where is that idiot" sejin, who was clearly mad, rubbed his hands to put heat unto them. "it's nearly past ten, i have a quiz tomorrow" the boy fumed more and laid his head on the table. he was on verge of leaving the convenient store until someone pulled out the chair in front of him and sat.

"i'm so sorry my cat pissed on the couch and i had to clean it or else my roommate would kill me" jinhyuk said while taking his gloves off.  
"i have a quiz tomorrow and i still haven't studied" sejin said while breaking his chopsticks and taking a mouthful of burning noodles.

"i really am sorry i'll pay for these" jinhyuk fished out his wallet and drew 4,000 won. "don't worry about it i already paid for it" sejin blowed on his noodles as jinhyuk started eating. minutes have passed and both boys have finally finished eating.

jinhyuk thought of anything to kill the tight air between them. "so how's the marimong business you have" jinhyuk asked trying his best. "so much grade schoolers are buying so i guess it's going well" sejin smiled while playing with the round furry keychain on his wallet.

"can i have one" jinhyuk fiddled with his fingers hoping for an answer. sejin stood up and jinhyuk only followed. "jinhyuk you already have 7 and you haven't paid for any" sejin glared at jinhyuk. "just one more! please!" jinhyuk pleaded while pouting.

sejin groaned and jinhyuk let out a small laugh. "you can have this olaf one since i have another one" sejin detached the keychain and handed it to jinhyuk. "this is the last you are gonna get one for free" sejin kicked jinhyuk's knee and receiving a whine from the other.

"i love you too hehe" jinhyuk said before attaching 'olaf' to his bag. after a few more stories, they waved at each other and went their ways.

sejin couldn't help but smile at the memory of jinhyuk cutely asking for a marimong. after all, you can't control your feelings. at least sejin can't.

sejin opened the door to his and his roomate's dorm. removing his jacket and gloves he went to the living room to see minkyu watching on netflix.

without turning around, minkyu spoke up. "another day, and he still got rejected" sejin slapped the back of minkyu's head making him fall out the couch. "i will hit you again i swear" sejin growled at him before sitting on the couch.

minkyu got up and grabbed the remote. "you need horror movies to remove him out of your head" sejin only rolled his eyes and laid his head on minkyu's lap. "i still can't believe he doesn't know i have been so obvious" sejin rubbed his eyes feeling drowsiness and sadness hit him.

"if he doesn't make a move soon, you should because you'll get stuck tutoring youself" eunsang said clicking on a random movie. "you should sleep too, i know you have a-" minkyu got cut by the low snores coming from his already asleep roomate. eunsang sighed and just continued to watch.

sejin's alarm went off indicating he should start getting ready for his school. he got up and noticed eunsang left him on the couch."typical minkyu" he huffed and got ready.

after putting on his shoes, he walked to his first class which wasn't far. some students greeted him, some didn't care. he continued walking until someine hooked their arm around his neck.

"good morning sejin" jungmo said with his sunny smile. "good morning jungmo" sejin said plainly. jungmo frowned "he still doesn't know does he" sejin shook his head making jungmo whine. "for the campus leader, he is pretty stupid" jungmo said irritated.

"speaking of the devil" jinhyuk from across the hall, walked to them while waving. "goodluck" jungmo patted sejin's head and went into his classroom.

"good morning sejin" jinhyuk said all excited. "you have more energy than normal, what's up??" sejin asked after seeing the happy giant.

"oh nothing. i just feel that's gonna be a good day today" jinhyuk kept his smile on while hugging his books. "i hope so too" sejin said before waving jinhyuk goodbye and entering his room.

sejin sat down, laid his head on the table and groaned. "yo what's wrong jinnie" tony looked over at the blob who was not moving. "i need to confess but i don't know how" sejin groaned more.

"flirt with him, it always work with me" tony said while slicking his hair back. sejin looked at tony with a glare."i'm not a flaming fuck boy like you" tony gasped at the respond. "who said i was a fuck boy" tony raised his eyebrow with confidence. "you have slept with everyone in this room except for me" sejin said without thinking twice.

"bisexual things" tony finger gunned while clicking his tongue at sejin. sejin rolled his eyes and took out his books once the adviser stepped in.

"please be a good day" sejin whispered to himself.

the final bell rang making all the students stand up immediately and rush out the door. sejin ran to jungmo after seeing his head in the crowd. "how was today" jungmo asked waiting for an answer. "it was boring. nothing nice or bad happened" sejin sighed and continued to walk with jungmo by his side.

"that's sad. someone in our class was passing notes while the teacher wasn't looking and that's about it" jungmo said while fiddling with his pockets. sejin only sighed again and looked infront.

a familiar giant and a boy beside him were talking to each other. the tall guy, who seems to be jinhyuk laughed at whatever the smaller boy said. a part inside sejin broke. jungmo realized sejin zoned out and looked at whatever his best friend was looking.

"oh. didn't you hear??" jungmo asked sejin finally snapping him out of his thoughts. "no why?" sejin said totally confused.

"he's dating the smartest kid in school, kim wooseok"


End file.
